


Of Blue Spikes and Red Running Shoes

by HyperSpikes



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic Forces
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-07 23:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperSpikes/pseuds/HyperSpikes
Summary: A collection of original poems based off of the Sonic the Hedgehog series.
Kudos: 2





	1. Fallen Star (Sonic Forces)

**Author's Note:**

> "Fallen Star" is based on the events of Sonic Forces. Despite the despair the world has been flung into due to Sonic's absence and Eggman's takeover, hope remains a strong and ever-present theme in the game. Through this poem, I wanted to build off that hope and blend it with the ideals of perseverance and dynamism.

**"Fallen Star"**

You always seemed able to touch the stars,  
but then you were trapped among them.

Under steel and sorrowful grey,  
those stars you touched vanished,  
and you did too.

Were you cold?  
Did you shiver?

The world you loved burned   
and never stopped burning.  
  
But just like you,  
it never stopped turning.

It always moved forward  
into tomorrow,  
when the fires might stop   
when the dark might disappear  
when the flowers might bloom  
and when the wind might blow,  
signaling to this world –   
this world that will never lose hope –  
that you have returned. 


	2. Friend (Sonic Adventure 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time is an important aspect of the story in Sonic Adventure 2. The events from over 50 years ago bled into the game's present day, seamlessly tying the past and the present together. Shadow is an artifact of the before and after of Maria's untimely death, which places his disembodied experience at the heart of my poem.

**"Friend"**

You dreamt  
of the earth beneath your feet  
as you ran hand in hand with her  
safe on a world of happiness and chances.

Her cool warmth  
and outlasting love  
for everyone down below on that blue, blue world  
comes back to you  
in his energy and voice and smile.

He reminds you.

You are  
the breath of fifty years past  
as it fogs over shattered glass  
and the bloodied bullets  
that tore through your heart  
when they pierced hers.

You are  
the silent and solemn  
shadowed guardian of the earth  
and all that breathe  
under blue.

For all those people on that planet,  
you are  
bound by the parting words  
of a star-cursed child  
to be more than  
savior  
guardian  
or shadow.

You were created to be a friend.


End file.
